Ho Ho Ho
by Esperata
Summary: Dave finally gets fed up of Alvin's selfish attitude. Can Simon, Alvin and Theodore put things right before Dave cancels Christmas for good?
1. Chapter 1

"ALVIN!" The diminutive chipmunk froze in the doorway and turned to face his father. As he did he realised he could hardly pretend not to see the mess that covered the sitting room.

"What have you done?" Alvin glanced about for an excuse but for once he couldn't think of anything.

"I… er… well, I was looking for… my… present…" his voice trailed off as he watched Dave survey the carnage. Looking at it now, Alvin realised he might perhaps have been a little over enthusiastic. Previously carefully wrapped presents were scattered about the room, a lot with torn paper. Alvin winced as Dave picked up one his son had clearly trodden on. It rattled in an unnatural way.

"Was it really that important to you?" Dave asked quietly. "Do you actually think that's all this holiday is about? Presents?" Alvin looked down, ashamed. He was used to Dave yelling at him but he didn't like this new tone. "I've spent weeks trying to make this a wonderful Christmas for you boys but I guess I needn't have bothered. All I had to do was buy you presents. Or better yet, I suppose, cash." Dave threw don't the broken gift and glared at his son. Alvin tried to lighten the mood.

"Well, you know, cash _is_ versatile." The heavy silence told him Dave had not appreciated the joke.

"Fine. If you really don't care… then I suppose I may as well not bother." And with that he turned on his heel and left.

Alvin fidgeted nervously before continuing up to the room he shared with his brothers. Theodore looked over as he came in and noticed his frown.

"Is everything alright Alvin? We heard the noise…" Simon too glanced over at his brother but he didn't bother putting his book down.

"Let me guess… you went through all the gifts under the tree, as usual… couldn't find your own, as usual… Dave disturbed you and told you to go to your room, as usual." He sighed. "When will you learn Dave always hides our own presents 'til Christmas morning?"

"You know, I think I really upset Dave this time," Alvin ignored his brother's input.

"Dave's upset?" Theodore worried.

"He said he didn't think he should bother if we didn't appreciate it…"

"We?" Simon interrupted. Alvin glared at him.

"You don't think…" Theodore looked nervous, "he wouldn't really… forget Christmas?" Simon finally put down his book and joined his brothers.

"Don't worry Theodore. Alvin does this every year, and every year Dave gets over it. It's almost a Christmas tradition now." Theodore smiled up at him but Alvin continued to look pensive. "Why don't you go apologise, Alvin? Maybe you could even offer to help Dave repair the damage?"

Alvin was tempted to brush Simon's advice off but Dave's reaction this year had worried him, so he trudged reluctantly back downstairs. As he stepped back into the sitting room he saw Dave had already picked up all the parcels and removed them, presumably for rewrapping.

"Dave?" A draft told Alvin that the back door was opened. He headed into the kitchen and looked down the garden path. Dave was dropping a garbage bag into the trash. Alvin shivered and waited for his father to come back.

"Alvin? What are you doing back down here?" Dave asked gently.

"I came to apologise," Alvin stared at his feet. "I shouldn't have trashed the presents under the tree." Dave chuckled and Alvin looked up in surprise.

"It's OK Alvin. I actually feel much better now."

"You… do?"

"It's as though a great weight's been lifted."

"It… has?"

"All the stress of the season… gone."

"Woah, woah, what do you mean gone?" Alvin demanded. Dave put his head to one side and looked down at his boy.

"Well, now we're not bothering with Christmas I don't have to worry about decorating, presents, cooking…"

Woah! Not bothering about Christmas! You can't not bother about Christmas!" Dave chuckled again.

"Don't worry, I'll give you boys a tenner each to buy something in the new year." And patting Alvin's head he brushed past him back into the sitting room. Alvin watched in horror as Dave grabbed the tree and began pulling it out of the room. Then, in a blind panic, he bolted upstairs to fetch his brothers.

"Dave's gone mad!" he announced. Theodore and Simon stared at him.

"What do you mean 'gone mad'?" Simon asked.

"I mean," Alvin stalked over to him and poked him repeatedly, "gone… mad!"

"Is he howling at the moon?" Alvin and Simon stopped glaring at each other to look in surprise at Theodore.

"Um… no," Alvin admitted. Theodore looked relieved. "But he's got rid of the presents! And he's dragging out the tree!"

"Oh, don't exaggerate Alvin!"

"Well, look for yourself if you don't believe me!" Simon walked past his brothers and went to investigate for himself. When he rushed back in he was pale.

"He's taken down all the cards! Even the ones the girls made us!"

"See?" Alvin demanded. Theodore whimpered.

"He can't cancel Christmas… can he?" Simon and Alvin looked at each other.

"This is your fault Alvin. You have to do something to change Dave's mind."

"Me? He won't listen to me right now." Alvin grinned. "But I'm betting he'll listen to his sensible boy Simon."

"Oh, no. I don't want to get involved in fixing your problems…"

"This isn't _my_ problem anymore Simon. For the sake of Christmas… you gotta reason with Dave." Simon rolled his eyes.

"Fine. But if he won't listen to me, you'll have to apologise properly and make it up to him."


	2. Chapter 2

As with everything in his life, Simon had carefully thought out and planned his strategy for convincing Dave not to give up on Christmas. He was glancing over everything one final time when Dave himself got back.

"Simon? What are you up to?"

"Dave!" Simon ran over and, grabbing his father by the hand, pulled him over to the sofa. "Sit right there," he instructed.

"Has something happened?" Dave looked understandably worried.

"Something _has_ happened. In fact it happens _every_ year."

"I'm afraid I'm not following you Simon."

"I'm referring of course to that joyous occasion of goodwill and festivity that is Christmas."

"Oh," Dave leant back.

"I have here reminders of all those Christmases past and memories of the happiness they brought." He picked up a box and sat himself beside his father. Dave watched quietly as Simon began to rummage about in the box. "Aha!" He pulled out a battered looking star. It was missing most of it's sequins and had faded from gold to a dull brown.

"Do you recognise this?" Simon reverently handed it over. Dave smiled as he took it.

"Of course I do. This was the tree topper my parents always had on their tree at home when I was growing up. I remember how it always used to catch the light," he turned it making the few remaining sequins glitter. "Then my mom bought a new one and wanted to throw this out. I rescued it from the trash and hid it away."

"You learnt a lot of Christmas traditions from your parents."

"Yeah. It's where I first developed a love of music. I went carol singing every year…" Simon waited a moment for him to enjoy the memory before producing his next memento.

"What about this?" he asked. Dave glanced over and another smile lit his face.

"Your first blanket." He reached over to take the piece of fabric. "You were such cute little boys… though I wasn't sure when you first turned up whether I could really take care of you… but I couldn't turn you out all on your own… not at this time of year."

"I still remember our first Christmas," Simon put in. "We were just so happy to have a home again."

"Yeah," a frown re-appeared on Dave's face. "How times have changed."

"Er…" Simon quickly reached back into his box. "Ah, here we are." He pulled out a photo album. Dave looked interested.

"I don't recognise that."

"That would be because I made it this morning," Simon replied as he handed it over. Dave leant forward and began flipping through the pages. Pictures of him with his parents preceded pictures of him with the boys and were followed by recent photos of them all with the Chippettes.

"You see how much happiness Christmas brings us every year?" Simon peered over his shoulder.

"We've certainly had some good times," Dave agreed idly looking back through the pages. Simon smiled to himself as he watched. Suddenly though, Dave frowned again.

"Simon? Where did you get these pictures?"

"Oh, I… er… found them."

"Found them?" Dave sighed. "Let me guess, in my room, at the bottom of the closet, in a closed box, sealed carefully in my photo albums?"

"Why don't we look at some old movies?" Simon suggested brightly. Dave sighed again.

"Sure." Simon seized the remote and switched on the TV. Moments later a home video from their last Christmas started.

Dave had been in charge of filming and the movie started with a shot of the beautifully decorated room. Looking at it now, Simon realised just how much effort Dave must have put in to get it looking so perfect. A doorbell sounded from the TV set and they listened to Dave's voice.

"_That'll be the girls."_ There was an unmistakable note of excitement. The camera moved jerkily towards the front door and dropped slightly as it swung open. Then it panned up to reveal the Chipettes. Brittany was central of course but Simon's eyes were immediately drawn to Jeanette.

"_Come on in,"_ Dave welcomed them before yelling up the stairs. _"Boys!"_ Moments later a rumbling indicated the chipmunks running down to join the others. After that, things got chaotic. Alvin and Brittany yelled and squealed as they ripped open presents… Ms Miller tried to catch Dave under the mistletoe… Simon succeeded in catching Jeanette under the mistletoe… Theodore ate too much and turned green… Brittany and Alvin started fighting… Eleanor's present got broken by someone stepping on it…

Eventually everyone left and there was a final shot of the room. The difference was startling. The floor was covered in debris and the decorations looked battered. Simon could hear the past version of Dave sigh heavily before Alvin's voice echoed down the stairs.

"_Dave! Theodore's being sick!"_ The video stopped abruptly. Simon wished he'd had time to watch this before showing it to Dave.

"We _did_ have some good times," Dave admitted. "But I guess you kids outgrew the magic. I'm glad we don't have to go through all that headache and clearing up." He stood up and patted Simon on the head. "I suppose Christmas used to mean something… but now it's just an excuse to eat too much and get presents."

Simon's shoulders sagged as his father left the room. He was still sitting there looking through the photo album when Alvin and Theodore joined him.

"Well?" Alvin demanded. "How'd it go?" Simon scowled at him.

"Dave's convinced we've outgrown the magic of Christmas. He thinks all we care about now is eating and presents."

"Huh," Alvin crossed his arms. "There's more to enjoy than _that_. I guess _I'll_ just have to show him."


	3. Chapter 3

"Come _on_ Dave!" Alvin hurried ahead forcing his father to run to keep up with his son.

"Alvin! Slow down! What's the rush anyway?"

"I wanna get a good view," Alvin pushed his way into the crowd gathered in front of the town's bandstand. Dave followed, apologising to everyone Alvin had bumped. As he joined Alvin he looked up to see what he'd been dragged over to see. A group of people were gathered to sing carols. They had buckets out to collect money for charity. Dave smiled.

As they sang the crowd joined in. Dave found himself singing in harmony with a group of people he didn't know, young and old, rich and poor. It was just like when he was a kid. A feeling of happiness began to steal over him… until he heard Alvin's voice interrupt.

"Let's liven this party up." With a sinking feeling, Dave looked down to see his son jumping up in front of the singers.

"Who's ready to hear a proper Christmas song?" Alvin asked the crowd. They looked blank but that didn't deter Alvin. "_Christmas, Christmas time is here. Time for joy and time for cheer. We've been good but we can't last. Hurry Christmas, hurry fast._" Dave noticed a few people from the crowd beginning to drift away.

"_Want a plane that loops the loop, me I want a hula hoop. We can hardly stand the wait, please Christmas don't be late!_" Dave hurried up to pull Alvin away but Alvin didn't want to leave the stage.

"And here's the genius behind the song folks! And remember," he held the mic stubbornly as Dave dragged him down, "our album's available in all good music stores!"

"Alvin!" Dave hissed.

"What? I just wanted to share your song." Dave ran a hand down his face. It was hopeless arguing with Alvin. "Didn't you see how thrilled those people were to see me sing?" Dave looked in disbelief at the proud chipmunk but Alvin's attention was caught by something else already. "Perfect!" he exclaimed before seizing Dave's hand and pulling him away.

"What is it now?"

"Come on," Alvin instructed. Dave didn't need to ask again where they were going in any case. A huge tree dominated the park brightly lit with twinkling lights. And beside it was an igloo decorated with the words – Santa's Grotto.

"Aren't you a little old for that?" Dave asked.

"No-one's too old to visit Santa," Alvin replied determinedly. "And look at all the other kids. Don't you see how happy they are?" Dave looked and he had to agree the kids looked thrilled. He watched as their parents led them into the igloo and others came out clutching brightly wrapped presents but with brighter smiles on their faces. As they stood in the queue the lady in front of them turned to smile at them.

"I come here every year," she smiled at Dave. "The kids always love it."

"They haven't grown out of it then?"

"Oh I don't come with the same children," she explained. "I'm a foster carer. Often this is the first time the children have got a present from anyone."

"That's terrible."

"Yes. But then I bring them here and you can almost see the magic of this place get to them. The greatest gift they get is hope." Dave looked thoughtful as the lady headed in with her little girl. He was distracted by Alvin pulling on his hand again.

"Come on! It's our turn!" Dave was pulled into the little igloo after Alvin who promptly leapt into Santa's lap.

"Ho Ho Ho! And what's your name?"

"I'm Alvin… as in Alvin and the Chipmunks."

"And have you been good this year?"

"I've been very good this year Santa." Dave rolled his eyes. "And I want some roller skates,.. a stereo… a swimming pool… a computer tennis game… my very own bedroom…"

"Surely you don't need all that?" Santa laughed good humouredly.

"I've been very, very good," Alvin argued.

"Alright," Dave interrupted. "I'm sure Santa's very busy."

"If you promise to be a good boy, my little elf will have something for you on the way out."

"Cool!" Alvin leapt off Santa's lap and hurried over to the elf assistant.

"Here you go. Merry Christmas." Alvin rushed out with his present.

"Merry Christmas," Dave replied before hurrying after him. By the time he caught up Alvin had already unwrapped his gift.

"Huh. A book." He was about to dump it in the trash when Dave's voice stopped him.

"Alvin Seville! Don't you dare throw that book away!" Alvin looked from his father to the present still in his hand. A smile suddenly lit up his face.

"Hey, you're right! I could give this to Simon. See how things just turn out right this time of year?" Dave frowned.

"Yeah, right."

"Now. I'm sure you're feeling festive now. How about we go buy some more Christmas presents?"

"You mean it's Christmas Eve and you really haven't got people presents?" Dave asked in disbelief. Alvin laughed.

"I didn't mean _me_ buy presents for people. I meant you buy presents for me." Dave stared at him incredulously but it seemed Alvin wasn't joking. The small chipmunk was almost alarmed to see the stern look creep over his father's face.

"We are going home."


	4. Chapter 4

It was the strangest Christmas Eve any of them could remember. There were no snacks or sitting together round the tree. In fact there was still no tree. Dave was treating it just like any other day. As they sat quietly in the sitting room after their ordinary dinner there was an air of melancholy over everything. Alvin and Simon were still trying to figure out how to convince Dave to bring back Christmas. Dave was apparently engrossed in a book but he did occasionally look over at them.

After they'd been sitting in silence half an hour Dave looked up and frowned.

"Where's Theodore?" The boys looked over to where their brother had been sitting but the chair was empty. They shrugged. Dave got up and headed into the kitchen to check on his youngest son. Simon and Alvin listened as he began calling up the stairs. Then they heard him climb up and wander room to room. The boys shared a worried look.

As Dave came back into the room they were concerned to see a puzzled look on his face.

"He's not upstairs?" Simon asked.

"Or the kitchen?" Alvin added.

"No." Dave wandered back into the hall. "Oh no! His coat's gone."

"What?" both boys chorused, hurrying after their father who was now pulling on his own coat.

"Stay here boys," he instructed. "I mean it! I'll go look for him. He can't have got far," he added as he left.

It was bitterly cold outside. And dark, though it was a clear night and plenty of stars twinkled above him. Dave hurried along the streets, heading towards the Chipettes, calling all the while. He had hoped Theodore had merely gone over to the girls to enjoy some of their Christmas cheer and he was disturbed when Ms Miller told him he wasn't there. She offered to help him search but Dave didn't think he could ask her to leave the girls. He left them all crowded worriedly in the doorway, with Britany and Jeanette comforting Eleanor.

Leaving their house, and with no better destination in mind, Dave made his way towards the park. In his mind he was blaming himself and desperately praying nothing would have happened to the innocent youngster. He wondered what he'd do if something had happened to him? As he ran into the park he was too out of breath to call for a moment and had to stop and catch his breath. Glancing round, his eye was naturally drawn to the brightly lit tree with the replica igloo, until his eye was caught by another shape.

Sitting in front of Santa's Grotto was a little boy… _his_ little boy. For a moment Dave was too relieved to do anything. He let out the breath he'd been holding and felt his shoulders relax. Then he began to head over. As he approached though he heard Theodore talking, apparently to thin air.

"There's nothing else I want so really, please, let Dave remember what Christmas is really about. It doesn't matter if people give you presents… or even if there's decorations… it's about sharing what you have with those you love." Dave could see the tears on Theodore's soft cheek and his heart melted.

What had he been thinking?

"Theo." He scooped his son up into a warm embrace. "Thank you." For a long moment he held him tight but then he let go to look at him. "But why did you come all the way out here? Didn't you realise how worried we'd be?"

"Alvin said he'd seen Santa here," Theodore explained. "I thought if anyone could remind you of the spirit of Christmas it was Father Christmas." Dave smiled.

"But surely you know Theodore, the spirit of Christmas lives in your heart."

"Then… we'll have a Christmas?"

"Yes, because you're right Theo. It doesn't matter that all Alvin thinks about is his presents… or whether Simon still believes in Santa or not… all that matters is that we're together… and I love you all." He hugged Theodore to him again.

"I love you too Dave."

When they got back to the house Dave left Theo with his brothers while he rang Ms Miller. Simon lectured him on not going out alone and Alvin demanded to know why he hadn't asked them to go with him. Then Dave came back in and told them all to pack their stuff for the night. Within half an hour he had them all in the car and not long after they arrived at the Chipettes house.

Ms Miller welcomed them warmly.

"I'm sorry to intrude," Dave began but she brushed him aside.

"Nonsense. It's a wonderful idea to share Christmas together. Now come in, come in." She ushered them into their beautifully decorated sitting room and sat them all round the fire with cocoa. Eleanor sat hand in hand with Theodore, happy now she knew he was safe.

"We usually listen to a story before bed Christmas Eve," Ms Miller explained. "Perhaps you'd like to read it?" Dave took the proffered book with a smile.

"I'd love to." As he sat by the fire he surveyed the children settled about him. Alvin and Britany were either side of Ms Miller on the sofa… Eleanor and Theodore were on the rug in front of the fire… and Simon and Jeanette were leaning together in the armchair.

This was what Christmas was meant to be about he thought. Family… whether those you were born with or those you've found… and just sharing a moment of happiness.

"Marley was dead: to begin with," Dave started.


End file.
